Brase Oneshots
by 360crush
Summary: Brase (bree and chase) oneshots. based/remakes of actual episodes. not too little brase fluff and not too much. dont like dont read, its as simply as that ;) rated nothing more then T just in case. BREE AND CHASE ARE NOT RELATED!
1. Chapter 1 Mission Space

**Chapter 1 Mission Space**

**I hope you enjoy these oneshots of Brase, I have had the idea for a long time but I never got around to writing any of them, and I have been busy with all of my other fanfics, most not published though**

Bree and Chase are walking down the hallway talking together while the football players are throwing the football around

…

Chase: Bree look out! *uses his new hidden abililty Melecular Telekenisis* **(A/N( I dont know exactly how to spell it)**

…

Chase: are you ok?

Bree: sweet of you to ask, but what did you just do?

Chase: I have no idea

Bree: did you just move that ball with your mind?

Chase: I think I did

…(in the lab)

Chase: so it seems like we all have hidden abilities

bree walks up to chase at the cyber desk

Bree: what are they? I want to know what I can do

Chase: let me see

Chase looks through the stuff on the cyber desk

Chase: hmm whats this

Bree: what?

Chase: ...adoption stuff of all three of us

Bree: we're adopted? Let me see

Bree goes on her tiptoes to see and is about to fall because she had to look close because it was so small

Chase: wo-*picks up bree by the waist so she can see*

Bree: …thanks *blushes*

Chase: appartently we are

Bree: ...so that means none of us are related...

…

Bree: can you find out my hidden ability?

Chase: oh yeah, sure

…

Chase: what. Its shutting us out

Bree: now how are we supposed to do to find out

Chase: I guess we will just have to discover them on our own

Bree: or we could just ask Mr. Davenport

she starts walking toward the elevator when Chase aims for grabbing her arm but grabs her waist pulling her into him

Chase: no you cant!

Bree: why not?

Chase: then he will know that I unlocked my hidden ability

Bree: so?

Chase: then he might disable it, or he might not let me go to school anymore

Bree: fine but eventually you will have to tell him

…(later in the day)

Adam: hey Mr Davenport, is it ok if Marcus spends the weekend here, his dad is away and he doesnt want to spend it with his not dead grandma

Leo: no dont do it! Marcus is a evil two-faced lier

Chase: *opens door* Marcus, what a surprise, we were just talking about you

Leo: yeah and let me catch you up to speed, you're two-faced and no one likes you good bye *points to the door*

…

*BEEP BEEP BEEP*

Marcus: what's that

Mr Davenport: oh that, it means its happy time, and how about you stay here and be happy and we'll be happy over there

...

Mr. Davenport: that is the mission alarm, we have to get down to the lab now, Leo keep Marcus busy

Bree: uh Marcus we will be right back, we gotta go...pick up a pizza

Marcus: all of you?

Adam: its a...extra large

*Chase grabs Bree's hand and they all run down to the lab without Leo*

Leo: ok, so, they're busy, I hate you and you hate me, so why dont we kill some time and brush up on the latest issue of Lady's Life Monthly

…

Chase: you have a space station

Mr Davenport: yeah

Chase: man, I have always wanted to go to space

Mr Davenport: yeah, well, you are about to get your wish. A meteor shower struck the station...

Adam: our first rescue mission...and in space!

Mr Davenport: as always Chase, you are our mission leader

…

Bree: Chase you have to tell him, what if something goes wrong, you could being putting us all at risk

Chase: dont worry bree, I talked to him about it and he disabled it

Bree: fine lets just go

…

Mr Davenport: I had to send Adam, Bree and Chase into space

Leo: they're in space!

…

Adam: we come in peace,we come from a planet called Earth

Chase: they're from Earth too Adam

Bree: ok, just down this hall and your entertainment will be me talking about my boy problems

…

Bree: did your deactivated melecular telekenesis just destroy the tool we needed to fix the hole

Chase: ...no

Bree: Chase you lied to me-to us. You never even told mr Davenport about it did you

Chase: if I had told him about it, he never would have let me come into space

Adam: wait so our mission leader just messed up the mission...WOHOOO for once it wasnt me

Chase: we have to talk to mr Davenport, he'll know what to do

Bree: well at least we know what to get Leo from the gift shop! What are we going to do?

Adam: I could use my heat vision, to mend the hole back together

Bree: Adam, that's a great idea...Chase..hand over your t-shirt *says with her hand on his chest and blushes a little because of his abs*

…

Chase: ok your helmet is designed to let your heat vision what ever you do, dont take your helmet off or your face will explode

Bree: im connecting this tether to you, it will keep you connected to the station so you wont drift off

Adam: haha thats a funny word tether tether tether t.t. ...

…

Chase: Adam just find the panel

Adam: oh I see it

…

Chase: Bree what are you doing?

Bree: I gotta go save him, attach this tether for me

Chase: alright...*pulls her into a hug* just be safe out there

Bree: you dont need to worry, ill be fine

Chase: how do you know nothing bad will happen to you out there

Bree: Chase, I dont but I have to do this *kisses him cheek*

Chase: *blushes* alright...

Chase attaches the tether and pulls back her hair slowly to help her get the helmet on ;)

…

bree goes out into space to try to get adam with chase keeping a very close eye on her *wink wink* **lol**

Bree: I cant reach-

Adam: oh did you bring a stick

Bree: no, I didnt bring a stick!

Chase: Bree I could try to move Adam closer to you

Bree: no, you cant control it, he could go flying out into space-

Adam: already doin' it, I say go for it!

…

bree and adam reach hands thanks to chase and he doesnt his 'victory dance' and they get back into the station

bree and adam run in and bree and chase go into eachothers arms for more then a friendly hug…

Adam: that will be the only hug chase will get by a girl *laughs*

Chase: really Adam, really

Adam: what is up with you guys?

Bree: nothing..

Adam: you may think im dumb but I can tell there is something

Bree: what ever, lets just go

…

Mr Davenport: hows the mission going? Guys guys, are you there?

Bree: yup, right here

Mr Davenport: ooh helloo

Chase: where have you been?

Bree: you totally abandoned us, and the entire mission

Chase: Adam floated out into space and almost became the worlds dumbest satellite…and he would have if I hadn't stumbled upon my melecular telekenesis…oh…also..i stumbled upon my melecular telekenesis

Mr Davenport: how did you find out about that?

Chase: I think the more important question is how could you not have told me sooner

Bree: uh mr davenport what hidden abilitys do I have because I vote for the ability to look into the future and see myself .away from..this *gestures to Adam*

Mr Davenport: yes, its true, you all have abilitys you all don't know about but I cant tell you what they are and when they'll appear

Adam: why not

Mr Davenport: because I don't know what they all are or when they'll appear

Chase: what do you mean you don't know?

Mr Davenport: look there are certain things I cant tell you right now and its for your own good, strange thing will continue to happen and I promise eventually I will give you the answers you are looking for but for now you just have to trust me

Chase: but mr davenport-

Mr Davenport: please I need you to trust me and you have to be careful of who you let into your lives, we had a close call today. Marcus found the lab

**Hope you enjoyed the first oneshot, there will be more to come ;)**


	2. Chapter 2 Quarantined

**Before you say if this is my oneshot. I have different writing styles and for the oneshots I decided to change to this. I would have for Two and two in one but I have been doing that differently it would feel weird changing that in the middle of the story(not literally, im at the end) hope you liked it. I will try to update Two and Two in One today also but im not sure. This did take me a long time to write and I have been busy. Enjoy. **

Chase's pov

Mr Davenport was trying to show us something on a larger sized computer monitor that he designed but since he voted Leo as what he likes call himself "mission specialist Dooley" Leo kept reminding us every ten seconds it felt like but in reality it's really only at least once a day. It gets annoying but I let him have his fun. Appartently Mr Davenport is preparing us for a 'very important mission' in his words

But yet again its very hard for me to concentrate- and before you ask why "aren't you the smart one" or something like that I cant focus because of Bree standing so close to me

Saying that may be a little confusing…I might sort of kinda have a small little crush on her but you should know that Mr Davenport told all of us that we weren't related about a year ago, and when you think about it that was about when Leo convinced Mr D to let us go to school, and when I say that I mean, that's when Bree started to get more interested in guys and romance- and yes that got my attention. I even started lifting weights to impress her ever since she complimented Adam on his muscles. I know I will never be as strong as him but this was the best I could get. Back to whatever Mr Davenport was trying to say, I stopped listening when Leo started talking.  
"today I am sending you to gather intelligence" Mr D said

"you hear that Adam, you better bring a big basket" I said being the smartass I am

Adam just has the same blank face-like always while Bree giggles, im hoping because of me. Since shes texting Owen, just saying his name discusts me. He's a good guy but I don't like him because he's taking Bree away from me…even though sadly I never had her, HE is the one who has her attention NOT me. She used to hang out with me but now everything is about Owen. He doesn't deserve her, he takes her for granted, its like he put a spell on her, and she's too blind to see it.

I really need to pay attention, you know, before Mr D gets curious and that the last thing I need right now.

"I found this warehouse and I think is for criminals…see these barrels, they are full of toxic chemicals and they are too expensive to dispose of properly so they are probably just going to dump them into the sea" Mr Davenport explains sadly

"which could harm all ocean life and obliterate the coast line" Leo chimes in seriously until Bree laughs

"you are so sweet, yes I will 'bree' your valentine" she said while laughing.

Bree turns to us and said "you see what he did, he took my name"- she starts but I interrupt her

"ya…we get it!" I said. I am just frustrated that now she's on the phone with Owen, I would be okay with it if she was talking to me. I should have been the one to come up with something that clever, not Owen.

"what is going on?" Mr Davenport asks, obviously about Bree

"Owen clames that Bree is his muse" I said

"well I for one am not amused, and Bree off the phone!" Mr Davenport said.

"ugh, fine. Just tell us what you invented, what went wrong and how long until it blows up" Bree said annoyed.

"Look the police can not bust these guys without evidence. That's why I need you to sneak in there and gather samples" Mr Davenport said

…

"l o l Owen" Bree said out loud to her phone

"Bree!" Mr Davenport yelled

"ugh! Come on, why do I have to pay attention all the time. Strong. Smart. Fast. Lets just do this already" Bree said before going to back to her phone and superspeeding away, or at least she attempted to…

Bree crashed into the lab door, and of course I flinched, luckily Adam is too dull to notice. I just hope that Leo didn't notice, then we would have a problem. I just wanted to help her so badly- but I cant- im mad at her.

"Bree how many times have I told you, no texting while superspeeding" Mr Davenport said slowly

…(at the criminal warehouse)

this is the real deal. The outside of the warehouse is dark and it does look dangerous. Me and Adam both walk in the room with all the barrels that have the skull and bones logo on a green lable. I get all the containers ready and put the gloves on ready to get this over with. And Yes, Bree isn't with us. The only conclusion I could think of is that she's with Owen.

And all Adam was concerned about was the vending machine.

"Where is Bree, if Mr Davenport finds out she was late to a mission, she is going to be in big trouble" I said

"Oh she just texted me, she's with Owen. I love this game. 'Im..with..Chase'" Adam said typing into phone.

Called it. I slapped Adam's phone out of his hands and it went across the room.

"man this is going to take forever to get all of these samples without Bree's help" I said wonering if she was ever going to come

…

"hey guys guess what?" Bree said while superspeeding in

"you had a collision with a poodle with a tricycle who works at a paint store" Adam concluded about her shirt that had paint all over it

"…no. Owen made this for me. He says the tire tracks represent how we all are wheels in sociely machine" Bree said looking at her shirt.

"ok I don't get it either but the important this is that he made it for me" Bree snaps

"hey hey this is serious, youre late and youre not even in your mission suit" I said walking toward her and checking her out. But I did hide that part

"can we just hurry up, give me your gloves, stand guard and get out of my way" Bree said in a hurry.

"…bossy" I said while taking off my gloves and handing them to Bree. I think I was a bit harsh when I said 'bossy' because of the hurt look on her face. Its so hard to be mad at her.

…

"there, done…alright, im going back to Owen, he's going to go paint a portrait of me" Bree said happily while throwing the gloves straight at my chest.

"really, its going to hurt when he rides his bike all over your face" Adam said still not getting what she meant

…

We got back from the sort of failed mission but Mr Davenport doesn't know about that yet. Since we got back really late we decided just to go to sleep.

I woke up in the middle of the night because of Bree, she looked scared. She probably had a nightmare. I slowly got out of my capsule and went to Bree's. instead of knocking and risking Adam waking up I just quietly slided myself in her capsule.

"Bree are you ok?" I whispered

"go away Chase" she whispered back

"not until you tell me whats wrong" I said

"why do you care" she asked

"I care about you…did you have a nightmare" I said

"yes" she nodds

"what was it about?" I asked

"i.i don't remember" she stuttered

"do you need a hug?" I asked hoping it would be a yes

"..yea" Bree said

I don't say anything else and I slowly put my arms around her, and she sets her head on my chest. It's a good thing too, now she cant see me blushing but I was blushing so hard im worried she could feel it. Eventually I feel her fall asleep so before everybody wakes up and sees us like this I let go of her much to my disappointment and go back to my own capsule.

…

I was sleeping in my capsule when Mr Davenport started pounding on each of our capsules starting with Bree and making his way to Adam.

"wake up now! I want a debriefing of what went wrong last night without any giggling when I use the word 'debriefing'" Mr Davenport yelled

we all started to get out of our stuffy capsules starting with Adam and as Bree walked out the alarms go off.

"get back in your capsule, get back in" Mr Davenport pratically screamed at Bree

"the system is detecting a high level of contamination in your capsule" Mr Davenport said

"what! That's ridiculous, how would my capsule be-…ohhhhhh" Bree started

"oh ohhh what? What is ohhhh?!" I said

"duh oh is the second letter in the number 10" Adam said confidently. I don't know what to do with him.

"Bree was it possible that you were exposed to something toxic on the mission" Mr Davenport said

…

"why weren't you wearing your mission suit Bree?" Mr Davenport asked

Oh crap does that means since Bree got contaminated I got it too from from last night when I was in her capsule. What am I going to do, I cant just tell them about that.

"because she was out with Owen, she showed up late, contaminated herself and then set off the alarm" I said

"and you wonder why nobody at school likes you" Bree snapped

"you are quarantined until further notice" Mr Davenport announced

"quarantined! But Owen's having a big art show at school tonight" Bree complained. Did she really have to bring him into the conversation again.

"you are not leaving this capsule! Until Adam and Chase get back in that warehouse to figure out exactly what you were exposed to" Mr Davenport said

"besides Owen's bad art" Adam commented. Yes I laughed to that. At least he's on my side about Owen.

"great, now that Bree set off the alarm gate, getting past security will be even harder. How are we going to get in?" I wondered.

…

"dude I know witchcraft. And you're a witch" Adam said scared

"no im not. This device scans your environment and uses matrixes of light projections and creates a virtual environment you can hide behind." Mr Davenport explained.

"aha, so he's a space witch. Those are the worse kind!" Adam growls.

…

we were all walking out of the lab while I was behind Adam.

"Chase?" Bree choked out

so then I turn around and walk back toward the capsules where Bree is quarantined. I do kinda feel bad for her but…

"yea Bree" I replied

"can you stay?" Bree asked.

"sure" I calmly said.

"can we talk?" Bree asked.

"um sure. About what?" I asked.

"last night" she replied.

"what about it?" I said.

"I wanted to thank you for comforting me. Your good at it. And Adam would probably sweeze me to death." She said.

…

we got back from our mission to find and get a sample of the toxic chemical that Bree was exposed to and Bree wasn't in her capsule. Mr Davenport told me and Adam that Leo was supposed to be watching her. And now it makes sense why she's gone. Bree did talk about an art show at school tonight. Then after about 10 minutes Leo came into the lab rolling Bree back like nothing had happened. He didn't notice our presense yet and after he did, he screamed and Bree fell to the floor. I wanna hurt him for that.

"…clean up isle Bree" Leo said.

Me and Adam quickly went to pick up Bree off the ground and put her in the nearest chair which happened to be at the cybor desk. I sat in the seat in the middle and sat Bree in the seat next to me. Since she couldn't feel anything she sat like a lump leaning against me.

…

we were about to get something to eat since we were all starving and we all got up to leave the lab and I turn around and Bree has fallen on the floor.

"it might take a while for it to get to the rest of her body. So everybody grab a limp…one of her limps Adam" Mr Davenport said. Adam grabbed one of his limps first like an idiot.

Leo and Mr Daveport got her legs and Adam and I got her arms while I also was supporting her back. I might have also let my hand go too far down, but she couldn't feel anything so that's a good thing. Otherwise this would be very awkward.

…

"…and even after all of that. He still wants to talk to me" Bree said.

"i. don't. care!" I yelled. Anything that has to do with Owen makes me feel Spike coming and nothing from that is ever good.

**Hope you liked it. Ill try to work on more soon. **


	3. Chapter 3 Smart and Smarter

**Sorry for the delay I am working on three stories at the same time. **

Chase's pov

Im looking around for Bree and I find Adam, Bree and Leo all by Adam's locker and I ran up to them so fast it was like out of nowhere. Im just steamed about my progress report

"look at this! An a-minus. I knew my home ec teacher had it out for me. Always criticizing my muffins" I said as I showed them all my progress report. And about in the middle of my slight meltdown Bree was looking at it from really close to me

"ha ha! I beat you! I go a d-plus! Plus because im better!" Adam bragged. If only he knew what it actually ment. I mentally laughed.

I was about to say something but Bree beat me to it—

"Adam, the plus is—you know what? Its not even worth it anymore" Bree sort of gave up

"d is not a good grade. But we don't really expect you to get good grades. Im engineered to be the smartest person on the planet, and I just got an a-minus. I've been relegated to the huddled, unwashed masses of minuses, like you!" I angered. When I said that it was more toward Adam and Leo because Bree and I were the only ones to get good grades though I did a little better than her. I don't want her to feel bad. I don't want Adam or Leo to feel bad either but my mind wanted me to say something. That's when I started to walk away, but then I heard Bree's voice and I stopped at the nearby bench in the hallway that we were all in.

"Chase, I know how hard this must be for you. Adam and Leo seeing you fall flat on your face is really fun to them" Bree stated while putting her arm around me. She always sort of knew what to say.

"and why is that not fun for you" I sorrowed

"why would that be fun for me" she whispered pulling her arm back to look me face on.

"I just expected it would since I only have smarts. Everybody makes fun of me for" I answered

"not everybody" she replied

"what do you mean" I asked still loving how close we were sitting next to each other

"I don't" Bree whispered quietly so only I could hear.

"I have got to find a way to reclaim my superiority" I wondered aloud

"why don't you sign up for the student of the semester competition" she said

"that's a great idea. Thanks Bree!" I said excitedly hugging Bree and running off to sign up.

Bree's pov

I couldn't help but smile while he hugged me before running off. I was pulled out of my own thought very quickly from Adam and Leo.

"What was that about" Adam asked.

"I just uped Chase's mood. Since all you guys do is pull him down…well I gotta get to class" I said and then Adam ran to class and Leo started pestering me about giving him a 'ride' to class. And eventually he won and I gave him a 'lift' just so he would leave me alone.

.

. (still Bree's pov)

.

Chase came running down the stairs so fast I thought he was going to fall. I cringed at that thought. He was giving people out these cards with his face on them for the student of the semester. And im glad too, he actually took my suggestion which was sort of shocking because he always likes to find his own way to do things. And after he came over to all of us. He handed Leo the card while me and Adam were looking over his shoulder.

"so. What do you think?" Chase asked while posing awkwardly with his arms crossed and huge dorky smile like on the card. 'cute. Dorky, but cute' I thought to myself.

"what do I think, or what's appropriate to say to your face?" Leo laughed while handing me the card. No one had to know but secretly I want to keep it. While I bet everyone else was going to just crumple it up and throw it away. Jerks

"'Chase the Dream' please do not give these to anybody I might wanna become friends with" I lied so no one would suspect me liking Chase

"too late" he smirked "I already gave it to Ethan"

Chase's pov

"are you trying to get him to break up with me?" Bree asked. To answer her question, yes, yes i do want him to break up with her. My mind just keeps replaying him breaking up with her and im the one there to comfort her and she falls into my long awaiting arms. But that's just my fantasy. But its worth a shot.  
I gotta thank Leo because he convinced Ethan that Bree wasn't even here. Dumb ass

.

.

.

I kept staring at the sheet of paper that said I lost-well tied. Same thing. After I got out of my shock I kept acting like I was still shocked so maybe Bree would notice and come over to me. And soon enough it worked.

"Chase are you ok?" Bree asked

"I tied with Adam" I said quietly

"everything will be fine. So what you lost one thing. You'll win the next one" she gave me a quick hug before walking off just to get interrupted by Leo

Bree's pov

After I hugged Chase I saw that Adam and Leo were on their way over so pulled away and walked away. Adam went to talk to Chase again and Leo came to get a ride im guessing.

"let me guess: you need a lift?" I rhetorically asked

"oh, well, I wouldn't want to impose on you.—lets go!" Leo said before taking off his jacket and jumping on my back and when he did that I could feel Chase's eyes on us. Ha he's jealous. Wow

"All right…oh but hold on tight. This one might get a little bumpy" I smirked leaving him confused but not for long because before he knew it I used my superspeed speeding us across the country and back to the Lab

"ahh! Are you crazy? I think I swallowed a june bug!" Leo yelled at me

"what? You said you wanted a ride." I acted all dumb

"to math class, not Ohio!" Leo yelled again

"I had to teach you a lesson, Leo. You totally took advantage of my bionics." I explained

"you're right. Im sorry. I guess I deserved it. I just got a little carried away. With you carrying me away!... oh come on that's funny" Leo apologized and joked at the same time.

After that Chase and Adam walked into the Lab. Why aren't they at school either?

"I can't believe we tied. Now we each have to write an essay to determine the winner." Chase fumbled

"and when everyone at school reads my essay, I'm going to be student of the semester." Adam said confidently

"let me see that" Chase said before grabbing the notebook out of Adam's hands to read it but goes through pages of drawings of him being short until getting to the page with the essay. Or I should say short essay.

"'I, Adam Davenport should be student of the semester.'…that's it?" Chase asked after reading Adam's essay out loud

"what? It's sharp and to the point. It took me 25 minutes" Adam said proud

"you know what. Im not even worried. The winner is gonna be the one who can write the best essay, and we all know that's me" Chase said cocky

"You think you're so smart! Well, you may be a better writer, but im a better…!" Adam fumbled with his own words

"..that's right you got nothin'." Chase pointed out

"no, I got this." Adam said before activating his heat vision and shooting it toward Chase but before it could hit Chase he put up his force field

"oh, you think you're so cool because you have lasers. Well guess what..i can fight back too." Chase said before using his force field and turning it into a ball and throwing it at Adam causing him to fly backwards across the Lab

Adam then got right back up and running toward Chase and throwing across the Lab where he had recently landed

"Bree should we do something?" Leo worried

"nah, they're bionic brothers. Its how they roll…and fly" I said as Chase landed on the ground. It took everything will be'ing in my body to not run up to Chase and help him but I knew I couldn't do that in front of Leo or Adam or anybody in that matter.

After Adam pinned Chase to the ground and was proud he left the Lab with Leo. Its like the world was giving me the opportunity to go to Chase. Which I did. I ran over to Chase still on the ground hurt and helped him up steadily by holding onto his waist. And when I realized what I just did I let go and Leo walked back into the room. I couldn't side with Chase just because I like him. It would be wrong. Both Adam and Chase were wrong. Good thing Leo didn't see.

"he always plays the physical card. This contest was my thing, and he's trying to show me up." Chase complained

"he's not trying to show you up, he did show you up. Instead of giving him credit, you made him feel stupid, which is how you always make him feel." I said before turning around quickly and slightly flipping my hair back while walking out of the lab to leave him to think.

Im guessing Leo didn't know what to say because he left before I did.

I heard Chase saying my name while I left.

"Bree!" Chase ran over to me and pulled my arm to turn to him and he pulled me into him. I very much did enjoy our embrace. I slowly pulled away but he kept his hand on my arm.

"what just happened?" he asked

all the words in my throat and I couldn't say anything but luckily I quickly got something out. I cant stand this. You see what he is doing to me?! Though I sort of like it…OMG! Ethan has never made me feel this good. Oh god what am I going to do!

"you know what happened" was all I got out so I leaned in closer and kissed his cheek leaving him speechless. This gave me the opportunity to leave the Lab for me to think…and him

.

.

.

"hey, prepare yourself for the bitter taste of defeat, which I plan on spoon-feeding you in delightful, bite-sized portions every single time I see you" Adam informed suddenly happy and upbeat.

"Mh-hmm. Lets just see what happens." Chase smiled

"and the student of the semester is…Adam Davenport!" Perry said through the loud speaker.

"whoo-hoo! I beat you!" Adam then put arm around Chase's neck trapping him. "eat it! Eat the defeat! Open your mouth!" Adam finishes

"okay, Adam." Chase started

"lick the spoon! Lick it!" Adam interrupted and ran off probably looking for Leo to brag.

I walk out of the office with a copy of Adam's essay to see Chase standing alone in the hallway just by my locker smiling.

Chase's pov

Once Adam left to find Leo Bree suddenly walked out of the office and then I kept the smile on my face.

"uh, Chase, something's not right with Adam's essay." Bree said as she stood right next to me and closer then I expected and put the paper in the middle of us

"'I should be student of the semester because im tall, im happy, and I will let you have dogs in the library'" she read the essay out loud. And then she put the paper down and look at me suspiciously and her face was only less then 1 foot away from mine. We both then blushed.

"so? What's wrong with that?" I smiled

"Adam would have misspelled 'library'. Adam would have misspelled 'dogs'" Bree said now more than one foot away much to my disappointment.

"okay, fine. I wrote it, put his name on it, and tanked my own essay. He had good ideas and deserved to win. So I got one a-minus. I guess I can't be perfect at everything." I smiled

"Chase, that's not true." She smiled

and after she said that we were staring into each others eyes and I don't know what came over me but I started to lean and so did she and…we kissed.

My first kiss…

OUR first kiss..

That moment was shortened because Leo came into view riding the 'party bus'. I just hope he didn't see.

"hey, Bree, good news! I found a new way to make it to class on time!" Leo said as he unbuckled and let Adam drive as we all got into it. Adam and Leo in the front and Bree and I in the back. Which was a good thing because after we both buckled she grabbed my hand and looked at me smiling.

At least one good thing happened today.

I realized who my love was..

**Hope you liked it. ;) this is one of my favorite episodes. Review what you thought :D**


End file.
